Forum:99 to go
I was just looking around my screen and I've seen that we've hit the 400 article count mark! That's amazing but there's still 99 more articles to go before we got 500, which as i remember, means that we get a little star next to our site name on the list of wikis! However stubing won't be the way. There are still loads of articles missing from pre-paradise games and so i urge anyone who has those games to get playing, noting and contributing before January; were it'll be our little wiki's birthday :P So get your socks on people, it's time to do work! Thanks, :UPDATE: The article drive was completed, however, we are still using this page as a list for articles that should be improved or be created as well as a place to list large tasks to be undertaken to greatly raise the wiki's amount of content and pages. Users are encouraged to help out these pages whenever possible. ---- Tasks Maintenance *Categorize all Projects *Make sure each vehicle page has a proper car infobox. *Make a page for every street in Paradise City, including on the page the events that start on that street. The list of streets can be found here. *Make pages for notable landmarks in Paradise City and Big Surf Island. *Make a page for every Challenge, including on each one: strategy and the best routes. An example can be found here. *Make a page for each Burning Route, following the layout of the page 'Manhattan Burning Route.' *Make a page for every online race (Paradise Drive), including a map of the circuit and best routes. *Using this page as an example, create walkthroughs on Billboards, Island Smashes, Drive Throughs and Smash Gates that utilize Evild70's images which are linked to on both pages. *Create pages with walkthroughs for each Crash Junction. *Create articles for each CrashTV Podcast episode, video and audio. *Contribute to Project: Rebirth. Create the following pages :*PlayStation 2 :*Microsoft Xbox :*Nintendo Gamecube :*PlayStation Portable :*Nintendo DS :*Events (Burnout 1) :*Locations (Burnout 1) :*Soundtrack (Burnout 1) :*Events (Burnout 2) :*Locations (Burnout 2) :*Soundtrack (Burnout 2) :*Locations (Burnout 3) :*Locations (Burnout Legends) :*Soundtrack (Burnout Legends) :*Locations (Burnout Revenge) :*Soundtrack (Burnout Revenge) :*Events (Burnout Dominator) :*Locations (Burnout Dominator) :*Soundtrack (Burnout Dominator) :*Picture Paradise :*Gold Paint :*Shut Down :*Burnout Points *Signature Takedowns (Burnout 3) *Signature Takedowns (Burnout Revenge) *Race (Burnout 3) *Grand Prix (Burnout 3) *Eliminator (Burnout 3) *Face Off (Burnout 3) *Road Rage (Burnout 3) *Burning Lap (Burnout 3) *Special Events (Burnout 3) *Crash events (Burnout 3) *Multiplayer Race (Burnout 3) *Team Crush (Burnout 3) *Double Impact (Burnout 3) *Party Crash (Burnout 3) *Race (Burnout Revenge) *Traffic Attack *Burning Lap (Burnout Revenge) *Road Rage (Burnout Revenge) *Burning Ride *Criterion Games Network *Platinum Paint *Games for Windows/Windows/PC *Eliminator (Burnout Revenge) *Preview (Burnout Revenge) *Grand Prix (Burnout Revenge) *Crash events (Burnout Revenge) *Crash Battle (Burnout Revenge) *Crash Party (Burnout Revenge) *Crash Tour (Burnout Revenge) *Race (Burnout Legends) *Time Attack (Burnout Legends) *Road Rage (Burnout Legends) *Pursuit *Face-Off (Burnout Legends) *Legend Face-Off (Burnout Legends) *Eliminator (Burnout Legends) *Burning Lap (Burnout Legends) *Grand Prix (Burnout Legends) *Double Impact (Burnout Legends) *Party Crash (Burnout Legends) *Midnight Ride *Mugshot *Impact Time *Crash (Burnout 2) *Acclaim *Special Event Postcards Add Information The following pages desperately need addition information to make them useful or are otherwise incomplete. :*Bike Challenges :*Multiplayer Road Rage (Burnout 3) :*Road Rage (Burnout 3) :*DJ Atomica quotes :*Car Timed Challenges :*Party Pack :*Crash (Burnout 3) :*List of Big Surf Island Hidden Messages :*Midnight Ride :*Burning Ride De-Stubbing For a much larger list of short articles, see Category:Article stubs and its sub-categories. Use Images *Tag pages that need an image with . *Find pages that have been tagged at Category:Image needed * for them and add the image(s) to the articles Broaden Content The following pages should apply to all games in the Burnout series. :*Wreck :*Crash FM :*Wrong Way :*Stunts :*Driving Skills Talk Anyone can add to this list or delete what has already been done. Hopefully this can help us get to 500. Only 99 articles to go! :Thanks X, I'm gonna be helping a lot hopefully with pictures. Cya, ::To actually get on the list of wikis here, you need 2500 articles. Is that what you were talking about? ::O_o OMG they got rid of the list on the wikia gaming hub. However the point still stands: 99 to go. :::Actually, I found the list on the gaming hub. If we can reach 500 articles soon, we'll be the only Sports and Racing Game wikis to have a star by it. Dibs on Burnout 2 tracks. I've got picks and everything. I'll take care of the events. Oh, and by the way, I'm sure you mean "Grand Prix (Burnout Legends)", not "Gran Prix". It's in the Main Space section of the post, in the list of events that need to be created. AssassinLegend 23:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. Nice Work Everyone! We got to and surpassed the 500-article mark with plenty of time to spare! We still have plenty to do though. Check the top of this page, Article Stubs, or Vehicle Stubs to see what you can do to help. A huge thanks to everyone who helped, and I hope that we can continue to improve Burnopedia and help it flourish. Look... we're over halfway to the 1000-article count. :P I think that we could push for a 600 article count with all the articles being of a decent unstubed quality. If we could do that then i'd be a happy chappy XD Guess which 'Sports and Racing Game Wiki' is the only one with a star next to it? You guessed it! Stubs update Thanks to Smudger, stubby articles are categorized into either Preparadise stubs or Paradise stubs. Find a list of these at the "Contribute" tab on the sidebar. Create an article That part of the side leads to this page. Shouldn't it lead to page? Smudger13talk 20:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :We want users to know what articles to create. ::to create are preferred to be created first. It's over nine... hundred! It looks like we're closing in on 1,000 articles, any last thoughts comments? :Pretty cool. The upcoming P12 challenges should help increase the article count and the quality of the articles. Or, people could get some self-initiative. Whatever. ::I have been making articles about the events in Burnout Legends recently so that should help. I am also planning writing those articles for the few streets in Paradise that have not been written yet Speedracer32 19:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Lurking in the shadows I was... Until this subject was brought up. :::You're more than welcome to help Speed, but if you do get around to creating Paradise street articles (and there's a nice bunch left along with Big Surf Island's) then I'd ask that you strictly follow the existing articles' layout. Remember, this is not a race to 1K, but more like a challenge to get all articles well rounded everywhere with plenty of information (and pictures *coughs* LeMansRacer *coughs*) so take it easy and take your time for each road. ::::Don't worry I'll take my time, I just think we need to get these done instead of pushing them back and waiting for someone else to come and do it. I'm just looking forward to finding out new things Speedracer32 20:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Speed, don't make articles just to make articles. They should be helpful to the reader. For instance, event articles should have a table of the events in the game, etc. Also, be sure you link to mainspace articles, not redirects. ::::::Thanks for the advice Ex, however I'm not making articles for the sake of it, I'm making the articles so that they actually get started. And if you look already various members are adding information to the pages. I'm no expert on the whole of the Burnout series I just start articles and add any information I know about otherwise I leave other members to add information to the page. I don't make edits that I know aren't 100% true Speedracer32 20:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) More editing thoughts: only write in third person. (i.e. don't use I, me, you, etc.) :Are there any photos for the roads? Also, I can't find any pages with Bike Road Rules on. --Jjbest 17:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC)